1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal, portable, bivouac shelters. More specifically, it relates to such shelters in combination with sleeping pads, wherein the sleeping pad, itself, forms a part of the shelter or enclosure—in which a sleeping bag and other items may be enclosed along with the occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable shelter is usually the bulkiest and heaviest part of a backpacker's gear for extended hiking trips. It is also the most difficult to handle in inclement weather. Traditionally, the portable shelter has comprised a light-weight tent for protection against the elements and insects, a sleeping bag, and a foam or inflatable sleeping pad that served the dual purpose of providing a soft surface on the usually-hard ground and thermal insulation between the user and the ground. More recently, the tent has been replaced by a bivouac bag, which is essentially a waterproof, but air-and-vapor breathable, tubular outer shell that is closed at one end, but open at the other, so that a sleeping pad and sleeping bag can be inserted therein. The open end is zippered or equipped with a drawstring to provide a completely-enclosed shelter—or one that can be closed around the user's face. In this system, three large, bulky shelter components—the bivouac bag, sleeping pad, and sleeping bag—must be arranged to form a complete shelter. While this is a small problem under ordinary circumstances or for short hikes, it can be quite inconvenient in inclement weather or for extended hikes. Other problems with the conventional bivouac bag is that it does not enable its occupant to sit upright without being exposed to the elements, and it does not provide protected storage space for toiletry items, etc.